Drunk
by Kimi-chan3
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!!! Tamahome has left Miaka all alone, and it's up to (you guessed it) Hotohori to comfort her. But what if Tasuki came in with a bottle of Sake? Just find it out for yourself.
1. West Side Story

Disclimer: I don't own FY  
  
Drunk  
  
***Hotohori's Room***  
  
"I - I ha- I hate him!!!!!" cried Miaka. It's been a week since Tamahome ran away with some chic. Of course, Hotohori was there to comfort her.  
  
"There, there Miaka," comforted Hotohori sweetly.  
  
As the emperor comforted Miaka, Tasuki came with a bottle of sake. He placed the bottle at the table, and went at Hotohri's bed where Miaka was sitting.  
  
"Quit yer cryin', Mi-chan *hic*. We're still he- *hic* here" he said, then passed out (from too many alcohol)  
  
The two sweatdropped at Tasuki.  
  
"I'll get you something to drink," said Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori looked at the table where he found a bottle (a sake bottle, in fact!). He assumed it was water, since (I think) he have never drank sake before(well he's an emperor, so I assumed he only drinks wine. No Sakes for emperors!).  
  
He poured sake on a big cup and gave it to Miaka.  
  
Miaka drank the whole cup, not noticing that it tastes different. After a second, she was completely drunk.  
  
"I hate him, Hotohori," she wailed in a slurred voice, then sobbed harder. Hotohori got her another cup of "water" and gave it to the girl. Immediately, she drank it with one gulp, causing her to be more drunk than ever.  
  
Miaka cried "Why is he like that?" to Hotohori.   
  
Hotohori gave Miaka a hug. He looked down when he heard her giggled.  
  
"Ihihihihih- *hic* hihihihi." she giggled like an idiot." Look Hotohori! There's a big bottle of *hic* of water over there at the *hic* at the table."  
  
She broke free from Hotohori and drank the whole bottle of sake. Within seconds, she finished the whole bottle. Now, she was really drunk.  
  
"*hic* Look at my hand; it's all blurry!" She sang cheerfully. She lost her footing and stumbled on the floor.  
  
Hotohori, went to Miaka and smelled the scent of sake on Miaka. He grabbed the sake bottle and sniffed it. "Sake?"  
  
Miaka began to cry again. Hotohori went to the girl and patted her back. Next thing he knew Miaka was laughing again, hiccuping every now and then.  
  
Miaka began to singas she loosened her uniform:  
  
"I feel pretty  
  
Oh so *hic* pretty  
  
I feel pretty and witty and bright *hic*  
  
And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight!!!"  
  
She took off her jacket, bow/ribbon, and bagan singing again:  
  
"I feel charming *hic*  
  
Oh so charming  
  
It's alarming *hic*how charming I feel!!!!  
  
And so pretty that *hic* that I hardly can believe I'm real!!! *hic*"  
  
She loosened his the top three buttons on her shirt and began singing again as she swayed and looked at Hotohori's mirror:  
  
"See the pretty girl in that mirror there  
  
Who can *hic* that attractive girl be?  
  
Such a pretty face  
  
Such a pretty dress  
  
Such a pretty smile  
  
Such a pretty meeeeee!!!!!!!!! *Hic!!* "  
  
Hotohori stared at Miaka in awe.  
  
"Hotohori!" yelled Miaka "I *hic* prettier than you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahaha, Hihihihihihihihihih"  
  
She skipped cheerfully, while dancing around and around at the hallway, singing:  
  
"I feel stunning  
  
And entrancing  
  
Feel like running and dancing for joy  
  
For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"  
  
At least she had stopped hiccuping, thought Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori followed Miaka, since the girl was barely dressed.  
  
"Lalalalalalalalalalaaa!!!!" Sang Miaka, as she fell down the stairs.  
  
Hotohori chased Miaka, as she stood up as if falling down the stairs was the normalest thing to do.   
  
"Have you met my good friend Maria???  
  
The craziest girl on the block???  
  
You'll know her the minute you see her  
  
She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock!!!!"  
  
Miaka danced cheerfully at the garden, not caring if she looked stupid.  
  
"She thinks she's in love  
  
She thinks she's in Spain  
  
She isn't in love  
  
She's merely insane!!!!  
  
It must be the heat  
  
Or some rare disease  
  
Or too much to eat  
  
Or maybe it's fleas!!!!!!!  
  
Keep away from her  
  
Send for Chino  
  
This is not the Maria we know!!!!  
  
Lalalalalaaaa!!!"  
  
Hotohori panted, tired from chasing the girl. Miaka, took off her bra(no, she didn't took her shirt off) and danced again. This time she was now on the throne room. She skipped towards the throne and sang:   
  
"Honest and pure  
  
Polite and refined  
  
Well-bred and mature  
  
and out of her mind!!!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at the red-faced, panting emperor, and the drunken dancing Miko as Miaka sang:  
  
"I feel pretty  
  
Oh so pretty  
  
That the city should give me its key!!!!!  
  
A committee should be organized to honor me!!!!  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalaaaaa!!!!!!!"  
  
Miaka skipped further down the building, where the executions takes place, and sang:  
  
"I feel dizzy  
  
I feel sunny  
  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine!!!!!  
  
And so pretty, Miss America can just resign!!!  
  
Lalalalalalalalalalaaaa!!!!"  
  
While Hotohori tried to catch the drunken dancing miko, all the executioners and executoinees sweatdropped at the skipping and dancing Miaka.  
  
Miaka skipped further towards the garden where the great fountain was found. The peace and serenity was disrupted when Miaka began to sang:  
  
"See the pretty girl in that mirror there  
  
Who can that attractive girl be????  
  
Such a pretty face  
  
Such a pretty dress  
  
Such a pretty smile  
  
Such a pretty meeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
Miaka tripped over and landed over at a man-made river. Hotohori finally caught up with Miaka. He took the drunken soaking girl into his arms while she sang:  
  
"I feel stunning !!!  
  
And entrancing   
  
Feel like running and dancing for joy!!!!  
  
For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy!"  
  
as Hotohori walked home. . .   
  
The next day,Miaka had a headache due to too much sake.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well that's my first FY fic. . . I'm thinking of a sequel to it. but nah. if ya want some more, just review. even if it's just one. Oh and please tell me if you liked it. I relly want to know!!! 


	2. Miaka can do math! in French? Holy!

Alright. This is the next chapter. THANK YOU PEOPLE!!!! thanks a lot for making me happy by reviewing my fic! Thank you! Luv y'all!  
  
Anyway, lots of you are asking to continue so for you people, I'll continue this fic.  
  
In this I'll make Miaka drunk some more, this time, she'll include somebody else in the drinking (I won't tell) and guess what they'll do! This is due to the suggestions of people. I tried to merged them. Oh and a little explanation about the last chapter (thank you Chinoz {is that right? I forgot your name. But you're still special to me as to ponder about this fact}. According to Chinoz (Please correct me if your name is spelled differently or your name is not that), Hotohori is strong and all and got super powers, which are all true. And it is also a fact that Miaka is very small compared to Hotohori, meaning Hotohori have longer legs and bigger steps and can and shoul outrun Miaka! But you see, I made Miaka here have that special powers to be swift and strong when she is drunk, just like that drunk guy in YYH and other Animes. Therefore Hotohori wasn't able to catch the dancing drunk Miaka. Now if you have any questions and ponderings about my fic just review!  
  
And this won't be that funny any more. Maybe I'll even rate it as R and no longer PG13. ANd this won't be that funny anymore. The story was supposed to be "not funny" but I got bored and just typed anything that comes out of my head. This too might be like that. So just don't blame me if you expect this or that but instead found that and this.   
  
Ponder about this: why does Miaka never itches in her uniforms? I mean, she does wear it everyday in the series. I know its because she's anime but, c'mon! Anime people change clothes as well every now and then.  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this, I do not own "I feel Pretty" nor FY  
  
Drunk chapter 2... What happens before Miaka woke up the next morning...  
  
Hotohori was carrying the wet Miaka as she tried to make up some songs to add in "I feel Pretty". As they walk, the subjects and numerous people stared and pointed and laughed and whispered all over Hotohori and the pretty Suzaku no Miko.   
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"Hihihihihihihihihihi!!!"  
  
"Hohohohohohohohoh"   
  
They all laughed! Oh how embarassing for the royal emporor of Konan!!!   
  
Meanwhile Miaka, still in her stupid drunken world, found the laughing people annoying and yelled at them to f*** off and to go eat b*******s, in straight English.   
  
When Hotohori finally crossed the path of humiliation to his own castle, and into his bed, he laid the drunken Miaka, who was explaining what X³ = 215154- (545454¾A – 746548b) x (2487454 ¾C² + 58126.005D³) was in fluent French (surprisingly, she knows how to speak it even if her senseis never thought that language)in the tune of "Lady Marmalade", while stripping (Whoa!), in his bed thinking of what the hell was Miaka doing speaking some "queer and anomalous language" while stripping.  
  
Our young emperor sighed and bolted the main door. 'If she'll be taking off her clothes, she might as well do it in here than out there all over the palace' he thought to himself.   
  
He tried to look for Tasuki in his suite but found that he was gone. Sighing once again and ignoring Miaka's crazy doings (ie distroying his room) he changed from his wet clothings with dry ones. After changing he looked at the now naked Miaka, and sighed once again, as he heard the expensive decors of his room shatters.  
  
He sat at the table pondering what happened to Miaka. He grabbed the pitcher of wine, poured himself a cup, and drank the red wine. He doesn't normally drinks wine but he really, REALLY needs it to swallow his problems about his "damn royal life" and his "damn royal love life" and how he is "damn humiliated in his own court" and how his ("Damn") "beloved Miaka was acting all stupid".   
  
"Hotohori!!!!" wailed Miaka suddenly, which caused Hotohori to spill the wine.   
  
"What is it Miaka?" he asked sweetly. Even if he was near snapping, he still can't yell at Miaka. Unless if she's in trouble, of course.  
  
"Whacha doin?" she asked, not even caring about her "attire".   
  
"Oh, just trying to calm myself," replied the young emperor in his sweetest voice.  
  
At this Miaka began to sobbed. Of course, gallant Hotohori tried to comfort the Miaka in distress. "What's wrong Miaka?" he said soothingly.  
  
"You- you're a-angry at me!! Waaaaaaah!" she cried passionately.  
  
"I'm not angry with you, Miaka." he replied patting her back. She cried and cried and then laughed and laughed. When Hotohori finally noticed that Miaka was laughing, he looked at her, wondering what has now happened to Miaka, again.   
  
"Ihihihihihi!" she laughed. She absent-mindedly took Hotohori's cup and began to drain it. Hotohori, having the right mind, pulled the cup from Miaka. Unfortunately, she was able to drain it (Super Drunken Miko powers!!!). Then she began to cry again.  
  
"If you don't want to share," she screamed, "then fine! Drink them all up!" and she grabbed the bewildered Hotohori and made him drink the whole pitche. Hotohori was so stunned that he actually let himself to drink those alcohol. (Like I said, Super Drunken Miko Powers!!!)   
  
In less than a minute, Hotohori has managed to drink the whole pitcher . Since he have no experience whatsoever with that much wine , he was completely as drunk as Miaka. Oh poor Hotohori! He himself was pulled down, with Miaka, in drunken world.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Okay To be continued. I really want to put into details on what Miaka and Hotohori did while they were drunk. We're going to put it with time, so it'll be like a time table. and maybe it won't be as funny, or funnier. Depends on my mood, and Hotohori's actions. I'm also thinking of making them go beserk and crack the door open. So shall I make them do it? Pretty much depends on you people, since I just want to please you people. I promise I won't make any more fics until this is finish. Suggestions are very welcome. I'll try to merge them! and I'll tell you this now before it's too late. I plan to give Hotohori and Miaka lotsa privacy so they could ...   
  
Anyway, I'll probably skip the details! Or not. Tell me if you want me to include it or not. I'm making that chapter now, with the details in! Probably it'll be chapter four. I better go. Meteor Garden is on TV and I need to record it or else my sister, mother and my other four cousins will kill me. If that happens, I won't be able to continue this fic. Kindly Review or else I really won't continue. 


	3. Chapter three

Howdy people!!!! Finally, Kimi-chan's back with Drunk. Okay, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have homework to do and lots of them, and take home exams, so I'm really busy. Plus, my report with some tales, and my career projects, hobby projects (this stuffs are in my school) that I have to computerize and make and all that. Ack!!   
  
I'm also very sorry for not keeping my promise of not writing anything until this fic is done!  
  
I'm going to announce this news now. This would be an H/M fic. I'm sick of Tamahome and that other guy... what's his name again?... Oh yeah, Taka. I am a Hotohori fan and I love him to be happy.  
  
For some personal stuff: This fic's dedicated to chinoz and anime-fever and HoshiHikari4ever who were very nice to review! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Actually, for me, all of those people who reviewed this fic are the greatest! I dedicate this one to all of you!!!!!!!!!! sadly, I can't find the otherpeople who submitted their review to me. . . It says in the review that there are i don't know, but only a few appears appears! I thought I had the back up at my email add, but msn erased it despite the fact that I look at that every week to cheer me up and keep me going!   
  
Once again, I am so very very very sorry for not having updated this sooner. I was so busy! Actually, I still have to make my homeroom homework and stuff. By the way, I had author's block. You know, it's pretty wierd. I have author's block on this fic but none on my other fic...  
  
Also, this might not be as funny as the last time. I really liked my first fic. It's very funny, to me and laugh all the time whenever i look at that file on my computer. It might turn into a romance instead of a humor.  
  
And lastly, if I have any mistakes in the spelling or anything whatsoever, please correct me.  
  
Note: Hotohori is half sane here. I'm not even sure what he's going to do. He's not the type who would drink! Anyway, he will be a bit loony. Just not too much.  
  
And I don't own fy, I Feel Pretty, and that nice song "Grow old with you" sang by Adam Sandler (He's not just an actor, he's a singer!!! It's because of him that I put the song 'I feel Pretty' in my first chapter!) , or anything. I don't even own this computer!  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  
"..." means speaking  
  
'...' means thoughts  
  
(...) are my comments  
  
*...* means sarcasms  
  
You know those stuff, I'm sure.  
  
Drunk Chapter 3  
  
Last Time: Hotohori, having the right mind, pulled the cup from Miaka. Unfortunately, she was able to drain it. Then she began to cry again.  
  
"If you don't want to share," she screamed, "then fine! Drink them all up!" and she grabbed the bewildered Hotohori and made him drink the whole pitcher. Hotohori was so stunned that he actually let himself to drink those alcohol.  
  
In less than a minute, Hotohori has managed to drink the whole pitcher. Since he have no experience whatsoever with that much wine, he was completely as drunk as Miaka. Oh poor Hotohori! He himself was pulled down, with Miaka, in drunken world.  
  
~//~//~//~//Drunk Chapter 3//~//~//~//~  
  
-5:45 p.m. Dusk -  
  
Miaka let go of Hotohori's collar. The young emperor fell back to his chair, feeling quite dizzy from the red wine. 'I've never had that much wine before..' he thought to himself.   
  
"There!" said Miaka half pouting, half happyly, "you happy?!"  
  
"Am I?!" said Hotohori in a very unemperor-ly way.  
  
Miaka wailed at Hotohori's ears. "YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!" then stomped her way towards Hotohori's bedroom.  
  
-6:00 p.m-  
  
Even in her drunken state, it always make her gawk at the young emperor's quarters. It was so big that it took her ten minutes just to go to Hotohori's chambers.  
  
-6:05 pm-  
  
Miaka sat near the fire and began to imagine that she was in candy land. Of course, since we all know that the young maiden was indeed in a very drunken state, she has a very wild imagination.   
  
So she began to dance and do the ballet. Hotohori, meanwhile has followed Miaka to his room. Even though he was only half sane, his seishi blood keeps on making him stay as sane as possible. "I must proect Miaka!" he said outloud, "She might get in danger!!!"  
  
Miaka began to dance, humming to the tune of "Dances of the Sugar Plum Fairies"  
  
"Tat tat tarat tat taratanat tanan tanan" she sang.   
  
And then Hotohori came inside.  
  
-6:10 pm-  
  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Hoooootooooooooohoooooriiiiiiiiiiii!!!!" sang Miaka, "Welcome to fairy land!!!"  
  
Hotohori looked at the maiden, dumbfounded.   
  
"Let's dance!!!!" said Miaka. She began to dance ballet in front of Hotohori.  
  
Miaka's spinning has made Hotohori dizzy, but soon, he got used of it. And thus he danced Ballet with Miaka.  
  
-6:20 pm outside the emperor's doors-  
  
The guards was gossiping with hushed voices.  
  
Soldier 1 (a new recruit) : Psst, is his majesty inside?  
  
Soldier 2 (an old soldier): Yup. Him and the miko-sama...  
  
Soldier 1 ^actively^: What do you think they're doing?  
  
Soldier 2 ^irritated^: I don't know! Just shut up and get back to work!  
  
Soldier 1: Who cares about work? don't you ever wonder why his majesty never had a girl in there?  
  
Soldier 2: No. It's his business. Let him be.  
  
Soldier 1: And then out of the blue, he brought with him the miko-sama! What do you think they're doing? Making out?  
  
Soldier 2 ^getting interested^: Do you think so? what makes you think that?  
  
Soldier 1 : Duh! (Is 'duh' invented back then?) I'm pretty sure the emperor finally snapped out at his advisors to them and said, "That's it! I'm fucking with the miko-sama! Happy?!" then he tricked miko-sama into getting inside his room.   
  
Soldier 2: Probably he made miko-sama drink expensive sake. you know how potent those are. Besides, miko-sama smelled like alcohol when she entered.  
  
Soldier 1: really? Oooh! I wish I was positioned here earlier!  
  
Soldier2: Let's try to eavesdrop!  
  
Soldier 1: Yeah!  
  
And the two leaned closer to the wall, and tried to obsorve every sound inside.  
  
-6:30 pm; inside the emperor's room-  
  
Hotohori and Miaka found dozens of bottles of wine at one of Hotohori's cabinets.   
  
Hotohori opened the bottle and shared it with Miaka. And as a token of appreciation, she thought him another song. And together they sang:  
  
I wanna make you smile  
  
whenever you're sad  
  
carry you around   
  
when your arthrithis is bad  
  
Oh, all I wanna do  
  
is grow old with you  
  
Hotohori poured Miaka some of the wine. Since she liked it very much, she asked Hotohori for more of the wine, which he gladly obeyed. When Miaka had her wine, She began to sing:  
  
I'll get your medicine, when your tummy aches   
  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
  
Oh it could be so nice  
  
Growin' old with you  
  
Hearing Miaka sang Hotohori joined her:  
  
I'll miss you, kiss you  
  
give you my coat when you are cold  
  
need you, feed you  
  
even let you hold the remote control  
  
So let me do the dishes from our kitchen sink  
  
Put you to bed when you had too much to drink  
  
Oh I could be the man   
  
who grows old with you  
  
I wanna grow old with you...   
  
Hotohori and Miaka drank more wine. Soon, they were singing the same piece again. Then Miaka began to scream her head off   
  
-7:00 pm-  
  
(warning: These scene might be too mushy to handle) Miaka looked upon Hotohori's soft golden eyes that shone with so much joy. And Hotohori did the same thing. He looked upon Miaka's green eyes that shoned the same color as his golden eyes. Those emerald eyes made his stomach flutter and made his heart ache for her. He wanted to take her now. But the sane part of him stopped his body and made him to stay still.  
  
"Hotohori," came Miaka's soft lovey voice. Her eyes shining brightly than ever.   
  
"What is it?" asked Hotohori with all his charms. His voice was very romantic that all insects and bugs from the wall left the two in peace together, alone.  
  
(Here it goes!) Miaka leaned closer to Hotohori. They're lips were merely half an inch apart. She spoke Hotohori's name's softly that it sounded more like a purr.  
  
"Hotohori," said Miaka again, she began to close her eyes and leaned closer to Hotohori,  
  
"Yes, my beloved " cooed Hotohori to Miaka  
  
"Hotohori," purred Miaka, "I .... I feel like... I feel odd... " Hotohori, raised Miaka's chin, so that they could have eye contact "I feel like..." she began again, "Hotohori, I feel sick!" and she threw up in Hotohori's royal majestic clothes!!!   
  
-7:15 pm emperor's royal bed chamber-  
  
"Hotohori!!!" shrieked Miaka, "I'm soooooooooooooo soooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and turned into a passionate cry.  
  
"It's alright Miaka," said Hotohori, taking off his clothes. Of course, he didn't took his pants off. Just the outer and the top. Miaka sat at the bed watching Hotohori stripped in front of her   
  
"I'm so sorry" she said to him, still crying.   
  
Hotohori sat beside Miaka, and patted the crying girl. She looked up at Hotohori smiling very sweetly.  
  
"I still love you Miaka..." he cooed to her, "let me love you.." and then, he kissed her on her lips which took her by surprise .  
  
"Hotohori.." she whimpered at the man, "this is wrong..Tamahome... he might come back..."  
  
"I don' give a damn about him.." he replied, "and neither should you. If he left you and hurt you then I won't let him go near you again.."  
  
The young emperor kissed Miaka very intimately again. But this time, Hotohori pushed Miaka down to his bed (think: episode 21)...  
  
0o0o0o0o   
  
To be continued...  
  
okay, sorry for the delays! I'm so sorry! anyway, I only edited this one. I'm sory if Miaka and the emperor haen't had a scene yet! so sorry. it has something to do with my morals and so I am hesitating to even write! so sorry once again! so anyone out there who's nice enough to help me? Just the bed scene? I haven't wrote that before 


	4. author's note:SOOOOOOO SORRY!

I'm sorry this took a WHILE. ANyway, this is just a draft. this is not yet the complete one. so if you have any suggestions, just review, ok? thanks. 


	5. The end draft

I'm so sorry for not updating this since last year. I'm so sorry!!!  
  
As for the story, I'm not sure what will happen. I don't know wether to make this into a lemon or whatever. I'll just write here what pops into my head. So let me carve it into your brain, once again, that I am not sure wether this part would be funny or not. The rest were funny, but I don't know what will happen to this one. And let me chisel it to your skull that I AM NOT SURE of what will happen here. Again, let's repeat, what will happen here? I'm not sure. *bow*  
  
I learned that Hoto is not yet very drunk. Let's give the guy more wine!  
  
I recently learned this fact. guys can't control um, you know. anyway, once they see a naked chick just beside them or near them, they will feel aroused, unless he already had sex witht that woman. My friend told me that. so let's thank him!!! he told me about these things, and he explained a lot to me, and he managed to put it on my brain. i'm sorry that i didn't know this. Is that a crime?  
  
Oh and i can't speak English straight. So sue me, I'm not born in America!  
  
Drunk Chapter 4  
  
The young emperor pulled away from his intimate kiss with the miko of his empire. He can't do this, he thought. If he took the chastity of the miko away, then they'll never be able to summon the god.   
  
He looked at the young girl. She was so innocent, so sweet. She's too sweet, despite the smell of sake.  
  
Heck, who cares if they never be able to call Suzaku?! He was to drunk to care! and besides, he needed a wife if they want to remain in peace. so let the legendary Suzaku no Miko be his woman for the night! And what if they have a kid after this? a child out of wedlock is still his child! it's still an heir!  
  
He knows what to do. He knows it, even if nobody told him how to. You don't need a manual in these kind of things! you have to explore, stubbornly like a child! after all, that's how they found out that the world was round, why not explore? she's just a girl, not the world.  
  
Even though, this theory doesn't really apply here since we don't even know if they know that the world is round, Hotohori continued anyway. He kissed our Miaka once more, even if it is disgusting. he loved her too much!  
  
Ah, such passion he felt! All the alcohol he had consumed had warmed his insides, and the sight of the naked drunk miko warmed him even more.   
  
Gently, he caressed Miaka's tender skin, wanting her to feel what he feels. And she moaned in respond! such happiness he felt.  
  
Miaka moaned her lover's name. And, no, it's not Hotohori that she moaned for. It was Tamahome!  
  
"Oh Tama-chan!!" she moaned, "why the hell did you left me??? and you left with an ugly girl!!!!!"  
  
And she turned to her side, and snored unladylike-ly.  
  
Hotohori, annoyed and embarrassed, got off of Miaka, and folded his arms. This girl had caused lots of trouble, though, most of them, he can't really remember. he managed to produce another bottle of wine out of nowhere, and begin drinking. In times like this, when a woman turns her back on you, or turns you on, then sleeps, you have to let the alcohol calm you. besides, it weakens the male genitalia.   
  
After the third bottle, Hotohori, still feel aroused to Miaka. Why does she have to be so damn lovely?  
  
He brought the damn bottle to his damn bed. Maybe he'll fall asleep just like Miaka if he drank alot. He wasn't sre of course, but he can try.  
  
He sat beside Miaka and began chugging the bottle. But Miaka had woken up before he even realized it. Somehow, Miaka woke at the scent of the alcohol. it looks like wine becomes food in her eyes.   
  
she managed to steal the bottle and drank it all in one gulp. let's just say, she's capable of consuming anything edible in surprising speed.   
  
She wailed all to cheerfully, and began running about again in Hoto's room. One doesn't know why that happened.   
  
Hotohori stopped her. He grabbed her waist and brought her down to his bed.   
  
"Yield to me, Miaka." he murmured to her ear, "Let me love you"  
  
"Okay!" Miaka cried cheerfully. It looks like she lost her comprehension as well as her sanity.  
  
Hotohori laid her once again in his bed. Their silly little chase shall be over right then and there. He got on top of her, and began kissing her once again, intimately. She have to surrender to his love. After all, her lover is gone. He ran away with some girl we don't even know of.   
  
He caressed her cheeks with his thumb, murmuring "I love you,"'s for every breath he takes. But what surprised him more is the fact that Miaka let him do what he wanted.  
  
"Miaka, are you alright?" he had to ask.   
  
"Of course, hoto-chan!" Miaka said, giggling.  
  
At that our emperor smiled, and kissed Miaka once again. She's so cute!   
  
"I love you Miaka" he said. And he meant it with all his body, heart and soul.  
  
Miaka smiled at her lover. He had his arms over her tiny waist.   
  
She punched her lover HARD on the face with her brass knuckless. "You pervert!!!"  
  
Even though it was hard and spiky, Hotohori didn't receive any injury. he was still beautiful. So rest assured, fans! But this only made Hotohori want the miko more.   
  
Somehow, he managed to seduced our drunk miko. It was easy.  
  
And with that, the author closes her eyes and leaves the two alone. Don't worry we'll come back to them  
  
**After an hour**  
  
The auhor is too shocked to write it down.  
  
** After another hour**  
  
Wow, they're still at it. Too bad the author is too lazy to document what is happening.   
  
** six hours later excluding the first two hours mentioned above **  
  
Finally! They're done! Back to our story!  
  
Hotohori lay beside our Miaka. He was exhausted at what he did. And he did that for eight hours straight! Miaka finally yielded to him. And he didn't want to move. although it came late, the drunkness, came a few hours ago. it was hard to even talk.  
  
But he had to. Miaka was the best thing that ever happened to him. He must take care of her!  
  
"You're very beautiful Miaka," Hotohori murmured, "And you're the best thing I ever had"  
  
Miaka just stared. the silence that she responded made Hotohori worried.   
  
Once again, he asked her, "are you alright?"  
  
Miaka smiled softly. "Hotohori you're so sweet!" she said. With that, she slapped Hotohori. "You're quite tempting to slap."  
  
She's at it again -_-  
  
But this last action knocked her out. she's too tired. and the alcohol has already reached her brain since her first sip of sake. It was too much! she was drooling and snoring in no time.   
  
Hotohori smiled. and soon, he too fell asleep from the exhaustion.  
  
Once the two woke up, extreme pain hit them. one word: hangover.  
  
And so, they were not able to call Suzaku, just like Hotohori predicted. But their empire managed to become strong, and they defeated the neighboring empire since it turns out that the general wanted to kill the emperor (not hotohori) and he, the general, succeeded. and now, that empire is in chaos.   
  
Meanwhile, Miaka becomes the empress. After all, since she is no longer a miko, and she wasn't capable to summon the god, she ended up as Hotohori's wife, special thanks to some perverted teen emperor!   
  
SO they lived happily ever after. Miaka never touched any kind of alcoholic beverage after that incident.   
  
The End.  
  
Moral of the story:   
  
Never drink too much, and lose your sanity from drinking, unless you want to have sex with some handsome teen emperor who can kick some ass (*starts chugging a bottle of wine*).   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know you're saying, "That's it?! You made me wait for how many months and you give me that?!" well, sorry! something is holding me back from writing something good! I have my morals and beliefs you know!  
  
Anyway, Drink moderately! or just don't drink. 


End file.
